Getaway
by My Mind is a Nomad
Summary: When she is whisked away to a mansion in the middle of the woods, Sophia Lewis just knows she and her best friend, Zoe Crawford are destined to die, considering that everyone they've met from the mansion so far is a Creepypasta. After a series of rash decisions, Sophia ends up saving her own life. Except, now these killers want her on their side. And she won't be able to get away.
1. Hellhole called School

**~Getaway~**

**(A/N: I actually got this idea while texting a friend of mine who happens to be obsessed with Creepypasta. I've got a really bad cough (surprised I didn't cough up my organs yet) and I'm going to write to distract myself. I hope you enjoy this story because I think I like it.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Creepypasta, just Sophia and Zoey.**

~Chapter 1- Hellhole Called School~

"OH MY GOSH I'M SO LATE!"

See that girl running down the block? No, not the ones over by the bus stop. The tall girl with the red curls. The foolish one who just slipped on ice and fell flat on her face? That girl is me, Sophia Lewis. And I am extremely late for the bus.

Luckily, only my hands were scraped, since I used them to keep me from breaking my nose. I slowly stood up and sped walked over to the bus stop. Since I had forgotten my blue bubble coat, I was freezing cold because it was only 31 degrees outside. I have no idea when this winter weather is going to stop. It's March for crying out loud!

An old, yellow school bus with beat up chairs pulled up in front of me. I groaned and walked on. Our bus was absolutely nasty, with already chewed gum stuck to the floor and at least three different species of spiders inhabiting the place. Plus, a lot of people who took the bus were classmates who sag their pants, act like total fools in class, and smoke who knows what on the back of the bus. The only reason why I even rode the bus was because of-

"Sophie! You have got to see this Creepypasta fanart!" A black clad teenager yanked me into a booth with her. "Isn't it cute?"

A cell phone was shoved in my face and I scooted away. On the device was a picture of a gothic boy wearing a white hoodie, that happened to be the same color as his deathly pale skin. I was appalled by his slit cheeks and his lack of eyelids. But the worst part was that he had a psychotic look in his eyes and it felt as if they were looking at you through the screen. How is this supposed to be cute?

"Is this the wrong picture, Zoe?" I pushed the phone away from me.

The blonde scrunched her nose. "You don't think Jeff the Killer is cute!? Soph, you are a disgrace to the world of Creepypasta!"

Zoe stuffed the phone into her back pocket as she started to babble about how awesome Creepypasta horror stories are. Even though she may seem annoying, Zoe Crawford has been my closest and best friend since the second grade. For seven years. We've been through pretty much everything together. Braces, dog chasing, decorating houses with teepee toilet paper, you name it. Only recently has Zoe gotten into the horror genre. Ever since then, she's had Creepypasta on the brain, 24/7.

Zoe adjusted her purple rimmed glasses and scowled. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Um, not really," I replied. "I slipped on the ice and fell on the way to the bus stop today."

Zoe chuckled, "Let me guess, you overslept and ran the whole way there. Then you fell flat on your face and swore a few times. Am I right?"

"Hey, I value my beauty sleep!"

"You have a point, because someone like you would REALLY need beauty sleep."

"Shut up!" I giggled. "You're the one who stays up till three AM reading horror stories on the internet."

Zoe shifted in the booth and groaned, "I am so not looking forward to school today. Instead of working on the Spanish culture project due next week, I think I'll read some more Creepypasta."

"I don't like school either, but I always try my best!" I exclaimed.

"Sure," Zoe said in an "I don't believe you," tone. "You always let yourself get pushed around by that Claire girl. She's just cruel."

I gulped. Zoe was talking about Claire Thompson, a popular girl who happened to be in all of my classes. According to Zoe, Claire was a bully who treats me like a slave, which is totally inaccurate. I was just being polite, like cousin Evelyn taught me. Before she died, that is. But still, manners are always important.

Suddenly, students started to arise and leave the bus. Zoe groaned and stood up. Together, we left the bus and walked through the freezing cold weather.

Fifteen minutes later, I was sitting in a desk at my home room class. Today was going to be a studying day, but the room was hardly quiet. Students talked and laughed in groups, but I was completely alone. Zoe is in a different home room. But being alone isn't bad, it's actually relaxing compared to the drama and craziness other classmates talk about.

My thoughts were interrupted when Ms. Lombardi came up to me and asked, "Aren't you going to study with anyone?"

I shook my head, "Not really. Plus, I don't think the other students are actually studying. Thank you for asking, though."

Ms. Lombardi nodded and went back to her desk. She was a very pretty teacher with long, black hair and tan skin to match. She taught Algebra, along with History and she was my home room teacher. Ms. Lombardi was very polite, so she's my favorite.

Then, a three-toned bell went off, telling me that class was over and all I did was daydream. I picked up my stack of books and headed off to my morning classes.

I sighed and opened my pink lunchbox. Morning classes flew by faster than light, and then it was finally lunch time. Today I have a ham sandwich, a soda, pudding, some celery sticks, and potato chips. I absolutely loved potato chips! They were crunchy and salty, but not too salty. And best of all, they weren't nearly as messy as Doritos or other chip brands. I took a bite of my sandwich first, though. It's impolite to eat snacks before the actual meal.

Suddenly, I heard a, "Scoot over," and I found myself giving Claire some room.

"Ugh, I had such a rough morning today, Sophie." Claire groaned.

"Why, what happened?" I asked.

Claire's face twisted into a glare, "Mind your own business! Don't you know it's impolite to be bugging others about their day?"

I looked down at the floor sheepishly. "Sorry, Claire. I just didn't know."

Claire instantly turned back to her bubbly self. Her green eyes widened. "I am so hungry. Hey Sophie, can I have some of those potato chips?"

Before I could answer, she took the bag, opened it, and walked back to the popular table. I sighed and continued to eat my sandwich. She took MY potato chips. Sure I was upset, but I didn't want to be selfish, and plus, she probably got a disgusting school lunch, so it doesn't matter.

"I can't believe you let her stomp all over you like that!" Zoe sat down next to me and handed me something. "Here, have some of my potato chips. I know how much you love them, and I'm not really into this brand."

"Thank you.." I muttered. Zoe was always helping me back up on my feet. "But you don't have to-"

"I command you to eat these chips!" Zoe ordered in a deep voice. Then she burst out laughing. I sighed and continued to eat my lunch.

Gym is our second to last class of the day. Gym was also the only class I had with Zoe.

Today we were doing a timed run as warmups. Every Wednesday, we run around the gym for ten minutes straight. Right now, the timer read 7:59. I started to hear wheezing behind me as I ran.

"Wait, Sophia!" Zoe called out. I slowed my pace so she would catch up to me. "How do you run so damn fast?"

I shrugged and said, "I dunno, long legs?"

"Lucky," she huffed. "I wish I was as tall as you! That way I could reach the top of my locker and use Claire's shoulder as an armrest!"

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, shut up. Being tall isn't all that great."

I was pretty upset, since Zoe didn't see the cons about being tall. Because of my height and hair color, I was practically a moving target, if you will. Zoe however, was only five foot something, and has plain dirty blonde hair. The only thing that stood out was the bright blue eyes behind her glasses.

"You can't be serious. Sophie, you're almost as tall as Slenderman for crying out loud!"

"Again with the Creepypasta references? Anyway, think about it. Being a redhead and 6'1 is a mix for disaster! Especially if something embarrassing happens and people notice-"

Literally right after I said that, I tripped over someone's foot and landed face down on the gym floor. OUCH.

"Are you okay?"

I was about to respond, but when I glanced up and saw those deep brown eyes, I knew I was doomed.

"Um, of c-c-course!" I stammered as Neil Stamos helped me up. To keep myself from blushing, I focused on Zoe, who making these weird little hand gestures. She did that whenever she was excited. Zoe was excited because she knew about my huge crush on Neil.

He pushed some dark hair out of his dreamy eyes and said, "That was some fall there. Sorry I got in your way."

Neil started to run away, and that's when I remembered.

"Oh, thank you for helping me up!"

Silly me, I almost forgot my manners.

"You're welcome, Sophie." He ran way ahead until he completely disappeared from sight.

Zoe stared at me wide eyed. "Wow, you must really love him. You actually forgot about manners!"

"Shut it, Zoe." I muttered.

After gym had finally ended, Zoe and I parted ways and I headed to Literature.

I had arrived to class early, like always, so I sat down and took out yesterday's homework. My thoughts were interrupted by Claire, who made her way over to me.

Claire put her white blonde hair in a ponytail and asked, "Can I borrow a pen?"

I began, "Sure, I'll-"

Claire snatched my leopard print pencil bag and pulled out a rose pink and brown pen. It had a little white box and every single time you clicked it, a message about best friends would pop up.

"Thanks, Sophie." She started to walk away when I suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Don't take my pen!" I growled. Sadly, I was a little too loud, because it attracted Mr. Spencer's attention.

"What's going on here?" The bald man walked over to my desk. He adjusted his glasses and asked, "Claire, did you steal that pen?"

"No, she let me borrow it! And then she went all crazy and said I was stealing it!" Claire exclaimed, her green eyes trying to control the teacher's mind.

"Is this true?"

I sighed and tried to keep my voice from quivering. "Mr. Spencer, I told her she could borrow a pen, but that one's special. Claire, could you please give it back?"

"Fine," Claire huffed, "since you used your manners for once."

They both walked away and I clutched the pen. I sighed, finally relaxed since it was finally back in my hands. The pen was a gift from Evelyn, after all...

My after school routine was always the same. Do homework, babysit my baby sister, Emma, eat dinner, and then call it a day. After putting on my pajamas and saying goodnight to my parents, I didn't bother brushing my teeth and crawled under the covers. I deserved some sleep after an exhausting day.

I rolled onto my side and closed my eyes, not noticing the window creaking open as I drifted off to sleep.

**(A/N: Woooooo~! I finally finished the first chapter! I know I'm supposed to be working on Hotel Otaku, but I just had to post this. All of the Creepypasta is coming up in the next chapter, just so you know. I'm also trying to keep Sophia from turning into a Mary-Sue, so just let me know politely if I've gone off the deep end. I hope you enjoy whatever this is, and there will be more of it!)**


	2. Kidnapped

**~Chapter 2- Captive~**

**(A/N: I'm going to write the second chapter cause I feel like it. Plus, I don't want my ideas to fade away like what's happening with Hotel Otaku. I'm not giving up on it, don't worry, I just keep spacing out. So here you go, chapter two. There's actually a chapter 1/2 in between these chapters, but I won't put that up until the end. Just to annoy you. If you are reading this, and you like it, please review. I like reviews. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Creepypasta. Enough said.**

A strangely high pitch male voice exclaimed, "Damn, how is that girl still sleeping? She's been tied to a chair for five hours now!"

Another male voice retorted, "Shut up, Ben. I like my victims asleep!"

A more arrogant, deeper voice chimed in, "Stop it, both of you! Let's just get this over with!"

Suddenly, a familiar feminine voice pleaded, "C'mon Sophie, wake up!"

My eyes snapped open and I took in my surroundings, even though things were a little fuzzy. I was in a cold, unfinished basement with grey concrete walls. Next to me was Zoe, whose hands were tied around a folding chair. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt with pajama pants. Her hands were still twitching with excitement, though. I tried to stand up, but I too was tied to a chair.

That's when I noticed four pairs of eyes on me. Well, three actually. I gasped.

Zoe smiled at me and cheered, "Isn't this great? We're in the same room as Jeff the Killer!"

I shook my head and took in what she had said. There were exactly four people in front of me. I recognized the tallest one immediately. He or she or I don't even know what had long tentacles, lanky arms, and wore a tux. It had no face whatsoever. It was Slenderman, from the popular horror game everyone played.

The second one looked like a spot on Link cosplay, except he had dried blood surrounding his eyes, which were completely black. The dopplegänger had beady red pupils. I tried to think about of all the Creepypastas Zoe ranted about, but I couldn't remember. He looked menacing.

The third one wasn't too bad looking. He wore black skinny jeans, a black hoodie to match, and a cool blue mask to cover his face. There were eyeholes, but you couldn't see anything behind them. He was the least frightening of the four, actually. I think Zoe said his name was Eyeless Joe. I have no idea.

The last one I was able to recognize from the picture. It was Jeff the Killer, with a carved smile and all. His singed black hair was now just past his shoulders and his skin was as pale as ever. He still wore the same white jacket, too. Except now it was stained with blood.

I finally spoke, since I was fully awake and aware of my surroundings, "Where am I?"

Zoe rolled her eyes. "We're at Slender Mansion, duh."

"How are you so nonchalant about being kidnapped!?" I exclaimed, wriggling in my chair.

Zoe huffed and replied, "Just relax. I took a ton Creepypasta quizzes on quotev. I'll be able to win them over with my charm."

I watched, horrified, as Zoe turned over to the serial killers and shouted, "If I had my knife, I would totally slit your throats!"

That's when I lost it. "ZOE! What the hell are you doing!? We're up against monstrous killers here! You expect to win them over by threatening them!? I swear, you must be insane to-"

A pale hand the size of my face clamped over my mouth and my screams turned into muffled cries. "EJ, being over the chloroform rag. She won't shut up."

I had no idea what chloroform was, but I had a bad feeling about it. I struggled and struggled, trying to break free, but then I got a cloth pressed to my face and after a little more struggling... I felt... Kinda... Sleepy.

• • •

I was awake, but I was too tired to open my eyes. I heard voices. Probably my mom and dad. They were really loud. I heard Zoe, too. Did she sleep over last night? Yeah. But wasn't yesterday Tuesday? Nah.

I snuggled up to my hard mattress and tried to fall back asleep. Or at least I think it was a mattress. It felt more like a chair-

"Wait, what are you doing?" Zoe asked, her voice shaky. "Hold on, stop! Where are you taking me!? What about Sophie!? SOPHIE!"

I jolted up and my eyes zoomed across the room. "Zoe!? Where are you!?" I cried. Everything was blurry, making it difficult to find my friend.

"Ah, so you've finally woken up."

I glanced wildly around the room. "Who said that?"

Jeff the Killer stepped out of the darkness. "Your friend is quite... Talkative. Ben took her with him so she would shut up."

I ignored him. "Please, give her back! I need to see Zoe!"

"Zoe..." Jeff muttered, as if the name was foreign to him. "Zoe is in the next room."

I wanted to talk, but was interrupted by screams. Inhuman screams. They got louder and louder until I thought my ears would start bleeding. Jeff only smiled. That's when I recognized her voice.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! SOPHIE PLEASE-" Zoe started to scream again.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back.

I tried to get up, but only succeeded in knocking over my chair and falling face down on the ground. Tears streamed down my face. I couldn't take this anymore. They should have taken me, not Zoe. I wished I was the one being tortured. She didn't deserve it.

I glared up at my kidnapper. "Why did you have to take her!?"

The screams continued. They got more high pitched as they went on. She was dying in the other room.

"MAKE IT STOP!"

**(A/N: Yay, I wrote things. Sorry I haven't updated anything in a long time. I've been very busy lately. And yes, I'm working on Hotel Otaku, too. Please review if you have anything to say. As long as they're not flames. No me gusta. Thanks.)**


	3. Some Changes

**~Chapter 3- Some Changes~**

**(A/N: Okay, those two chapters are a little rocky, but I'll try my hardest on this one. I better start typing before I get random and celery pugs martial arts cinnamon buns. Do YOU know the muffin man? Never mind... Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Creepypasta. But I will someday... =u=**

I glared up at my kidnapper. "Why did you had to take her?"

The screams continued. They got more high pitched as she went on. Zoe was dying in the other room.

And I couldn't do a thing about it. My best friend was in pain. And I couldn't save her. I... I... I...

"MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed. "Please, she doesn't deserve this!"

Zoe was so obsessed with Creepypasta... And now they're killing her. Slowly. Painfully. Cruelly.

I grunted and miraculously stood up, despite my wrists and ankles being tied to a folding chair. But that didn't matter. I needed to save Zoe.

I pounced on Jeff and grabbed him by the neck, feeling a surge of power.

"Where is Zoe?"

He grabbed my wrist and released himself from me. Jeff smiled and said, "She's in the next room. You have five seconds."

I didn't dare question him. I sprinted out of the room and took a left.

"Five,"

I stood in front of a wooden door that looked almost as if a creature chewed the bottom corner. I barely tapped the door when it swung open.

"Four," Jeff sang giddily.

My eyes took in the image in front of me. There was red. Lots of red.

"Three,"

My eyes widened.. Who was strapped in the chair? Was that Zoe? Their kidneys were missing... My knees gave out and I fell to the floor.

"Two,"

That's when I noticed them. The purple glasses Zoe wore everyday. There was no mistake. It was her. I let out a sob and started to shake.

"One," Jeff called out.

That's when I realized I was screaming. Hysterically. It reminded me of Zoe's cries for help.

I heard a whisper right behind me and as he spoke, he breathed onto my ear, "Zero."

Jeff put an arm around my stomach and a knife to my neck. I noted that he had to stand on his tip toes to reach my neck.

"Shh, it's okay," he purred. "This is all just a dream. Go back to slee-"

"HOLD UP!" The masked man, Eyeless Joe, popped up right behind Jeff and stepped out in front of us. He was covered in blood.

"How the hell did she escape from the chair!? I tied it securely around her wrists and ankles, yet she escapes! Who is she, Houdini!?"

We both stood there, frozen. I escaped from the chair? Since when did that happen? I thought I took it with me when I stood up.

"Interesting indeed." Slenderman showed up our of nowhere as well. Could they... Teleport?

Jeff sighed and muttered, "So what, lemme kill her already."

If Slenderman could face palm, he would've.

"Jeff, you're missing the big picture here. We have an escape artist among us, and she's pretty tall and fit, too."

"What are you saying?" The Link cosplayer stuck his head out of another door, game controller in hand.

"I'm saying," Slenderman explained, "that we should force her to be a proxy and would become very useful."

Proxy? I tried to think back to a time where Zoe mentioned proxies, but that only lead to more crying.

"Let me go!" I shouted, completely forgetting to use my manners. "If you don't, I'm gonna-"

Jeff cupped his hand over my mouth again. "Shut up, your stupid whining is pathetic."

"You know," Eyeless Joe piped up, "we could teach her some skills and then make her into a top notch proxy!"

"I like that idea." Slenderman mumbled. Then, he called out, "Sally! Smile! Masky and Hoodie! Get down here!"

**(A/N: It's short, but epic and awesome! It sucks that I had to kill Zoe-sama, though. But it would have been weird if she spent twenty or so chapters fangirling about Jeff. Anyway, please review! It feels weird not moving along.. Thanks for reading! ¡Adios!)**


	4. We are a Democracy

**~Chapter 3- We are a Democracy~**

**(A/N: I'm starting to get worried. This is the third time I've typed out the author note, but it keeps disappearing. I originally wanted to relax and type, since I'm sick today, but no! My iPod just has to spaz out on me. Maybe it's because my iPod doesn't like Ke$ha... Too bad. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Creepypasta, but maybe one of my friends can give it to me as a birthday gift..**

"You know," Eyeless Joe piped up, "we could teach her some skills and then make her into a top notch proxy!"

"I like that idea." Slenderman mumbled. Then, he called out, "Sally! Clocky! Smile! Toby! Masky and Hoodie! Get down here!"

I heard pounding on stairs as even more strange creatures approached Slenderman. A small, blood soaked child wrapped herself around one of his tentacles and asked if they could play. I would have said no. This crowd of Creepypastas looked very diverse from each other. I noticed a sneering husky that almost looked demonic. The demon hound was being petted by a boy in a black and white mask, except the boy seemed... Girly...

Anyway, there was also another masked figure, except he wore a bright orange hood. What was up with Creepypastas and hoods?

One boy had an axe and wore clothes from head to toe, along with circle shaped goggles and this funny looking mask that would go "chee-woo," whenever he breathed. I glanced at his twitching hands and tried to blink back tears. Her hands twitched whenever she got excited. Those hands wouldn't ever twitch again..

I then tried to focus on a pretty normal looking girl. She had dull clothes and murky brown hair. The only things out of place were the small clock that replaced her left eye and the stitched up slits cut in her cheeks. People really liked to slit their mouths and wear hoods, huh?

Slenderman interrupted my thoughts and announced, "Everyone, this is our captive, Sophia, who happens to be an escape artist."

Darth Vader Mask raised his twitchy hand and asked, "Do I get to kill her?"

The creepy little girl, who I could only assume was Sally, sighed and said, "No.. I heard them talking about new proxies. She escaped from that chair, so..."

Clock eyes pointed at me and laughed, "You can't be serious. Just because she escaped from bondage already means she's an escape artist? And how would we teach her to kill? The little wimp's crying right now!"

I heard Jeff say behind me, "Good point. But when she escaped from the chair, she did have a nice grip on my neck. For a girl, that is."

1.5 pairs of eyes burned into Jeff's skull. "I still agree with Clocky, though. The girl's a weakling."

"We could teach her to suppress emotions," Eyeless Joe suggested.

Darth Vader Mask chuckled, "That's a thing?"

"Slendy, I wanna play!" Sally whined.

The masked boy muttered a little too loudly, "Yeah, and I could use some cheesecake."

"We could torture her slowly until she gradually goes insane!" The Link Dopplegänger exclaimed.

Darth Vader Mask added, "We could lock her in with the corpse, too!"

Slenderman sighed. Literally right after he exhaled, the hellhound started barking his head off.

"Ooh, LJ's here!"

"Maybe he brought me some kidneys!"

"Can't we just call it a day and play video games?"

"ENOUGH!" Slenderman's voice boomed throughout the hallway. "Since we are a democracy, we will take a vote on Sophia's fate. Now I shall propose two orders. Raise your hand if we should spare Sophia's life and transform her into a proxy."

Slenderman rose a tentacle along with Eyeless Joe and Sally. Everyone else was dead silent. Great. I was screwed. At least I could finally see Zoe...

"Now raise your hand if you want Sophia to die a slow and painful death."

Seven hands shot up in the air. The hellhound walked over and sat next to Darth Vader Mask as if to say, "Screw you, I'm on their side."

Without realizing it, I let a sob escape from my mouth. I heard Jeff snicker.

"Alrighty then..." Slenderman's voice trailed off. "A majority of our group voted for proposal one, so Sophie will live! Training will start tomorrow."

The creatures all broke out into whining and complaining.

"Whatever happened to our democracy!?" Jeff exclaimed.

**(A/N: That was pleasant. I was going to say this back at the beginning, but my stupid iPod kept acting up. If you think this story could use a review, then go ahead. Make my day. Thanks for reading and please review!)**


	5. A Hurried Welcome

**~Chapter 5- A Hurried Welcome~**

**(A/N: I GOT ONE REVIEW! Woooooo! I need to post more often, and I'm gonna be pretty busy this week, so I should probably write today. Anyway, here's the next chappie. Enjoy.)**

**Disclaimer: Do I sound like I have the money to buy Creepypasta? Nope. ;_;**

When I first woke up, I thought I was tied up in somebody's basement. Turns out, after an exhausting tour, I learned that I had been taken to Slender Mansion. And it was HUGE. Like, the size of the White House huge.

Little did I know, I was about to spend a good three hours trying to learn many unique names. And not only that, also it was going to be painfully boring.

Three Long Hours Ago

I was in shock as Jeff released me from his grip. I had to stay here..? With ruthless killers who all wanted to bash my head in? I shivered. First Zoe and now this. What's even weirder is that I've stopped crying. I should be crying hysterically about my friend, but the shock made me numb of pain.

And what about my family? Would I ever see my parents and Emma again? I thought about babysitting my sister the day before and still, I didn't cry. I wondered, were they searching for me? What time was it? Were they awake?

My series of questions were interrupted by Clock Eyes, who tapped my shoulder.

"Well, you want me to show you your room or not?"

I nodded and stood up, thinking I'd fall back down.

"Hold up!" Eyeless Joe shouted. "We need to introduce the girl to everybody! For starters, my name is Eyeless Jack!"

Jack...? It wasn't Joe? Oh great, I was definitely going to have a hard time here.

"As you know, our boss is Slenderman, and the one who was just restraining you is Jeff the Killer."

Then he pointed at the hellhound. "That's Smile Dog!"

"Smile," snarled at me and began to bark again.

Orange Hoodie and the girly boy in the mask introduced themselves as Masky and Hoodie. Pretty nice names. The little girl was named Sally, just like I predicted.

I wanted to find out who the Link dopplegänger was, but he had already disappeared. It didn't really bother me though. He was pretty annoying.

Jeff laughed and pointed a finger at Darth Vader Mask. "That's Ticci Toby!"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped. "I swear, newbie, if you call me that, you will not wake up tomorrow. I prefer Toby."

I ignored him and turned to face the unenthusiastic Clock Eyes. "And I'm guessing you're... Clocky?"

"It's Clockwork.. Nothing else.." She muttered.

I gulped and went over by Eyeless Jack.

"Alright, Sophie, now I'm going to show you where you can and can't go." He grabbed my wrist and in the blink of an eye, we were in the kitchen.

"You can go in here, but not in the stainless steel fridge. I store my kidneys there."

Kidneys? What?

We teleported to the bedrooms. "The first three rooms on the left belong to Jeff, Ben, and I. Then the next four aren't yours either. The master bedroom is for Slendy. And see that room all the way on the right? That room belongs to you and Clocky."

"I have to sleep with HER!?" I exclaimed.

"She's the only girl besides Sally, so yeah."

I nearly fainted right on the spot. And of course, being the clumsy teenager I am, I somehow fell over the stair ledge and fell to the ground. Luckily, somebody saved me. Sort of.

I stood up from my spot which revealed a crushed Darth Vader Mask- I mean Toby. I had landed right on top of him. In a boobfall position. I managed to boobfall on Toby without even having freaking boobs!

Toby stood up and yelled, "Watch where you're going, klutz!"

I was going to ask if he was okay, and try to be polite, but then I remembered that these people killed Zoe. They didn't deserve respect.

I turned my nose up and trudged upstairs into "my," room. Clockwork was sitting on the top bunk fiddling around with yarn. Her emerald green eye fell on me.

"What're you doing here?" She asked, a hint of irritation in her voice.

"U-um I'm y-y-your roommate..."

"And why is that?"

"E-Eyeless J-Jack told me to. Should I take the bottom bunk?"

She laid back down and played with her yarn as if I hadn't said a word.

"Excuse me?" My voice wavered as I tried getting her attention.

"Bottom bunk. And here's the ground rules. Don't go on the top bunk or in the closet unless if you don't want to live. And never annoy me."

I gulped and laid down on the mattress. It was a sturdy mattress, alright. I closed my eyes, but after a good five minutes, I realized that I wasn't sleeping anytime soon. Maybe it was the chloroform... Or maybe because the bright lights were still on.

"Where's the light switch?"

I heard Clocky shifting above me. "It's the afternoon, stupid. Go eat some food or something."

"But Eyeless Jack said I couldn't go in the fridge..."

"Don't listen to EJ. You could go in the fridge if you want, with the exception of a kidney."

"He eats... Kidneys?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm pretty sure you're buddy's are in there, too."

I gulped. Three salty tears escaped from my eyes. Maybe I should refrain from talking to her. Instead, I decided to search for a room with plenty of water in it. I was extremely thirsty and if I didn't drink something soon, I would pass out from dehydration. Did this place even have water? All I know is that there's a good supply of kidneys in the fridge.

I thought about asking Clockwork, but I knew that was a bad idea, so I left the room to find Eyeless Jack. I trudged back downstairs, careful not to slip, and made my way to the kitchen. I studied the white tiles as I shuffled across them to the fridge. Eyeless Jack wasn't there. I decided to check his room. I turned around to leave, when suddenly two arms wrapped around my lanky waist and pulled me towards them.

I yelped and whipped around to see Jeff keeled over, laughing like a hyena. He wiped a few tears from his burned eyelids and exclaimed in between laughing fits, "That was the funniest thing ever!"

I pulled away from him in disgust and growled, "No it wasn't! I was trying to find some water, you idiot!"

"Oh... HA!" Jeff broke into another laughing fit.

"Whatever, could you please tell me where the water is?"

"Check, *laughter*, the other fridge across, *laughter*, the hall! 'K, Gingersnap?"

"Gingersnap?"

I let out a sigh of annoyance and went to grab a water bottle. I hoped that nobody would try to scare me like that again, but little did I know, there's plenty more where that came from.

I shuffled over to the other fridge and got out a water. After opening the bottle and chugging some water down, I went over to the beat up leather couches in the living room. I loosely closed the bottle and sat down, but before I knew it, I had fallen asleep for the night. Or day. Or whatever time it was. Ugh, this is going to be difficult to get used to.

**(A/N: Super sorry about not posting. Thank you, first reviewer! And... Only reviewer. Eh, I gotta work with what I have. Okay, Sleepy Nomad signing off. Thanks.)**


	6. Waking Up in Hell Again

**~Chapter 6- Waking Up in Hell~**

**(A/N: So I looked at chapter five... And laughed my ass off for a good hour. I type these from my iPod, so it likes to screw with my stories. So Dest123G, thank you for reviewing twice and I hope you still feel like reading this after that glitch. Still laughing here. Just enjoy the damn chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: I think it's illegal to ask you to buy Creepypasta for my birthday.**

_Leaves crunched under my feet as I ran through the dark forest. I ignored the pouring rain and the sharp twigs, eager to escape. But from what? I stopped in my tracks and turned around. Nothing. Just deep woods. I sighed and started running again, only to bump into what was chasing me. I bit back a scream._

_The creature's head was bent at an odd angle. Her tousled, dirty blonde hair danced in the wind as she emitted a low growl. She was at least a foot shorter than me, but her deathly smell was still menacing. I only recognized her when when she glared up at me, revealing cold, dead blue eyes behind cracked glasses._

_"Zoe..." My voice trailed off. "You're alive?"_

_She stayed quiet for a minute, only making my heart beat faster. Then, in a raspy growl, she replied, "You... You said... We'd be best... Friends... FOREVER!"_

_Zoe pounced on me, confirming my death._

At that moment, I jolted up from the couch, spilling water everywhere as I screamed bloody murder. I was now soaking wet and scared as hell, thanks to that nightmare.

Jeff the Killer walked past me and sneered, "What, did ya piss on your favorite pants or something?"

I glared back at him, praying he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. If Jeff saw that I was crying, he would totally-

"Are those tears? My little strong-willed Gingersnap, crying?" Jeff tilted his head to the side and grinned evilly.

"Shut up!" I retorted. Tears trailed down my cheeks as he teased me even more.

"Aww! Gingersnap is too scared and she wants to go home! Boo hoo!"

"Shut up, you little psycho!"

"Little Gingersnap needs a hug! Do you want a-" Jeff began.

"Jeff, that's enough," Slenderman boomed. "Sophia is still adjusting to Slender Masion and its quirks, so she's bound to have excessive nightmares. Didn't you have quite a few night terrors when you first came here, Jeff?"

The merciless killer rolled his eyes. "Psh, no! I'm not afraid of anything!"

"Yeah right," Toby added from behind Slenderman. "You would cry like a baby every night of your first week!"

"Shut up!" Jeff barked. He started to chase Toby around the living room. I sighed and went to my room to find some dry clothes.

"Oh yeah, be quick up there," Slenderman called to me. "Your training starts in five minutes."

My eyes widened. Training?

**(A/N: Eh, short chapter. I'll start seven now. While listening to Jack's Lament. Bye bye!)**


End file.
